Fuir vers l'avant
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [Aventures][AU] Confronté à son réveil à une réalité difficile et troublante, Balthazar doit apprendre à vivre selon de nouvelles règles et de nouvelles conditions. Rate M pour le thème abordé.
1. Avant-propos

**Post avant propos**

Bonsoir !  
Ce petit ajout date du 20 octobre 2016 et a pour objectif de faire quelques éclaircissements pour tout nouveau lecteur de cette fanfiction ou pour tout lecteur revenant par tout hasard sur les avant-propos ci-dessous.  
J'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction en juillet, et les deux premiers chapitres en découlent. Je dis ci-dessous que le sujet de la fanfiction est un sujet qui me tient à coeur : c'est vrai, ça n'a pas changé. Cependant, j'ai changé d'opinion sur de nombreuses choses en quelques mois et, à la relecture de cette fiction et du plan que j'en avais tracé, ainsi que des brouillons, je ne me reconnais plus absolument.  
Je suis absorbé par bien d'autres écrits actuellement, mais j'essaye vraiment de finir _Fuir vers l'avant_ comme je le peux. Mais je ne souhaite pas changer mes deux premiers chapitres : on progresse tous, et cela doit se voir, je le pense, dans l'écriture, ça fait "partie du jeu". Ne vous étonnez donc pas du possible changement de ton ou de discours dans le 3ème, et peut-être dernier, chapitre de cette fanfiction. Merci beaucoup !

 **Avant propos**

Bonsoir !  
Cette fanfiction est originaire d'une idée de Dabidouw, elle m'a donné un scénario global sur lequel j'ai créé mon propre scénario. Donc je te la dédie à toi, parce que merci encore de m'avoir donné cette idée de scénario absolument sublime et au potentiel quasi-infini !  
Ce scénario global pourrait sans doute avoir été mieux traité, mais je suis très très heureux de ce que j'ai fait et vais faire avec cette fanfiction.  
Alors, concernant le rating : j'ai mis M car je parle de thèmes qui pourraient choquer et je préfère prévenir. C'est un thème qui, comme ceux qui me suivent sur Twitter le savent, me tient énormément à coeur pour de très nombreuses raisons.  
Donc déjà : Non, ce n'est pas un lemon, il n'y en aura pas. Je n'aime pas en écrire et n'y suis pas doué.  
Ensuite, non ce ne sera pas du gore. Je préviens aussi au cas-où.  
Et enfin, cette fanfiction n'est pas, comme à mon habitude, liée à du ship. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ça reviendra très vite avec un tout petit texte dans mon recueil, avec un ship bien marrant (hein Dry, Dabidouw, Lulukaw et Sun ?).

Donc voilà !

Sinon : Cette fanfiction DEVRAIT tenir sur 4 chapitres. Je poste le premier chapitre ce soir et les autres suivront vers la fin du mois de juillet normalement, puisque je pars en vacance et que je ne serai pas en capacité de publier les chapitres là où je vais !

Et bien entendu : Le disclaimer :  
Cette fanfiction est un AU, le monde d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar Shakeri, le personnage de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon appartient à Bob.  
Concernant ce dernier point, je parle bien du personnage et non du joueur. Je clarifie parce qu'on ne sait jamais ^^

Voilà, donc pour ces avant-propos.  
Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle naissance

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle naissance

Dans le bâtiment principal de l'île des intendants, le combat faisait rage. La terre tremblait et le ciel lui-même semblait se déchirer pour laisser s'abattre des fourches de flammes blanches. Le toit avait été éventré par les nombreux sorts lancés depuis le début du combat et on apercevait depuis le sol les nuages enflammés. Les éléments étaient tous déchaînés.  
Le paladin Théo de Silverberg était assis contre un pilier, son épée ensanglantée à ses côtés. Il ne respirait plus et une partie de son visage était rongée par les flammes. Un échange violent de sorts avait mis fin à sa vie, mais il avait à lui seul emporté plusieurs des intendants, qui gisaient çà et là dans des mares de sang. Certains avaient la gorge tranchée, le ventre transpercé ou la colonne vertébrale brisée par un coup de bouclier.  
Il ne restait plus qu'un intendant, celui qui détenait les Codex. Et en face de lui, séparés afin d'éviter autant que faire ce peu les puissantes attaques de zone, Shin, Bob et Grunlek se tenaient. Le nain semblait avoir une jambe brisée mais, malgré sa grimace, il continuait à se battre, chargeant de temps à autre son poing pour frapper son ennemi à distance, le combat au corps à corps étant devenu impossible dès lors qu'il avait activé les Codex, créant autour de lui une zone où la foudre s'abattait en continu.  
L'archer de givre semblait lui en pleine forme, bien que son front soit tiré par quelques rides apparues pendant l'affrontement. Le combat durait depuis longtemps et la tension était à son comble pour le demi-élémentaire. Son arc était à nouveau bandé et, les divers cadavres avec une flèche dans la jugulaire le montrant bien, il n'avait pas chômé.  
Enfin, il restait Bob. Tout autour de lui de la vapeur montait dans le ciel en un doux crépitement. C'était la chaleur qui émanait de son corps qui faisait s'évaporer la pluie. Son visage était complètement recouvert d'écailles et il avait laissé tombé son bâton, brisé par un sortilège, pour utiliser ses mains pour lancer ses sorts, brûlant une partie de ses vêtements. Ses yeux étaient rouge-sang et complètement dilaté et il ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner avant d'avoir réduit à néant son adversaire.

Shin relâcha une flèche, qui fendit l'air et vint exploser contre un bouclier d'énergie canalisé à la toute dernière seconde par l'intendant, qui tendit la main vers lui, projetant trois lances de foudre. Le semi-élémentaire les évita tant bien que mal, tourbillonnant et dansant presque. Mais alors qu'il reposait ses deux pieds à terre et bandait à nouveau son arc, il vit une lueur rougeoyante. Une énorme colonne de flammes le désintégra sans qu'il eut le temps de se reculer.  
Grunlek et Bob se regroupèrent alors pour tenter une dernière action combinée. Grunlek leva son bouclier et Bob laissa son corps entier se recouvrir d'écailles. Avec un hurlement où il laissa passer toute sa rage et sa détermination, il mit ses mains devant lui et relâcha un torrent de flammes qui ne tardèrent pas à virer au bleu.  
Elles englobèrent l'intendant, qui canalisa une nouvelle fois son bouclier. Mais Bob ne relâcha pas les flammes qui s'enroulaient autour de l'intendant et elles finirent par faire craqueler peu à peu la protection magique. Le possesseur des Codex tenta de dissiper les flammes mais n'y parvint pas. Elles explosèrent la bulle d'énergie dans un fracas assourdissant, enrobant alors l'intendant, qui commença à crier de douleur.  
Le demi-démon en profita pour lâcher un rugissement vengeur et arrêta le flot de flammes afin de lancer un énorme orbe, qui traversa l'espace encore brûlant et asséché en une fraction de seconde pour venir exploser sur l'intendant.  
Puis il y eut un instant de silence. Les éclairs avaient arrêté de fracturer le ciel et tout s'était apaisé. Grunlek baissa même un peu sa garde. Puis la fumée se dissipa, laissant apparaître, l'intendant, le corps noirci par les flammes mais bougeant encore.

\- VOUS NE POUVEZ RIEN CONTRE LE POUVOIR DES CODEX !

Et alors qu'il hurlait cela, un éclair gigantesque surgit du ciel et s'abattit juste à côté des deux aventuriers restant. Puis un cercle de ténèbres se traça autour d'eux, et tous les éclairs du ciel s'y précipitèrent. En un instant, ils furent réduits à néant.

Il cria. Il était encore vivant. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal, il n'y voyait rien mais il était vivant… Ce n'était… qu'un cauchemar ? Les sueurs froides qu'il avait le laissait présager et, bien que le lit fut hautement inconfortable et les douleurs très incommodantes, il ouvrit les yeux. Dans l'obscurité totale. Pas une seule source de lumière, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses yeux. Voilà qui renforçait l'hypothèse du cauchemar. Ses cheveux coulaient sur ses joues et ses épaules.  
Il repensa un moment à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Les flammes, la foudre, la mort, lui, Grunlek, Shin, Théo.  
En visualisant ses compagnons morts, il eut un moment de panique. Et, pour se rassurer, les appela.

\- Shin ! Grunlek !

Personne ne répondit. Ils étaient sans doute dans une autre pièce, et tous deux avaient le sommeil lourd. Cela le rassura un peu, mais il voulut tout de même vérifier quelque chose. D'une voix plus basse et faible, il cria un nouveau nom.

\- Théo ! Théo, où es-tu ? Répond-moi !

Toujours rien. Ce silence glaçant des ténèbres le terrifiait, ce néant total et absolu, cette absence de réponse lui faisait craindre le pire. Théo avait le sommeil plutôt léger et aurait été réveillé par son appel.

\- Théo ! S'il-te-plaît !

Aucune réponse. Il essaya de se relever, au moins pour s'asseoir contre le dossier de son lit, mais resta bloqué. Il commença alors à paniquer, tentant d'envoyer des coups de pied pour se libérer. Le drap l'empêchait de bouger.

\- THÉO !

Le paladin ne répondit pas. Balthazar essaya de se calmer. Plissant les yeux, il remarqua que sa vision commençait à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Ainsi, il y avait tout de même un peu de lumière. Il s'efforça de ralentir son cœur, qui battait la chamade depuis son réveil.  
Alors, l'esprit plutôt serein, il observa autour de lui. Il n'était pas une chambre d'auberge. Pas de lits en bois, pas de couvertures chaudes et douces, pas de lourds rideaux de velours, pas de murs abîmés par le temps.  
Non, c'était une pièce aux murs parfaitement neutres, avec une table transparente, des rideaux d'un vert sombre peu élégant. Mais surtout, de nombreux tuyaux étaient plantés sur son corps, l'empêchant de bouger.  
 _Que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ?!  
_ Il tenta d'arracher les multiples tuyaux mais n'y parvint pas, trop faible pour faire de réels mouvement. Il se contenta donc de s'époumoner à nouveau.

\- THÉO !

Tout d'un coup, un rayon de lumière pénétra dans la chambre glacée par le silence et l'absence. C'était une lumière blanche et fade, qui avançait en ligne droite, illuminant une étagère en plastique blanc, sur lesquels on pouvait trouver des gants et du produit pour se laver les mains. Une tête passa par l'ouverture de la porte d'où provenait la lumière. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec une petite barbe grisonnante. Voyant que Bob était réveillé, il entra dans la pièce et alluma la lumière, aveuglant immédiatement le jeune homme.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Lennon. Content de voir que vous êtes réveillé. Vous allez bien ?

Balthazar fut surpris par le ton très doux, bien que froid, de l'homme et ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre. Finalement, dépassant la surprise initiale, il parvint à articuler quelques mots.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ?

Il avait encore la voix un peu pâteuse. L'homme le regarda puis soupira. Il s'approcha d'un engin où il tourna quelques boutons, réglant des données inconnues à Bob, qui s'énerva et tenta sur le coup de la colère de se relever.

\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME RÉPONDRE OUI ?

Il avait fait trembler les tuyaux qui venaient perforer ses bras et toussa lourdement, ce qui le projeta à nouveau contre l'oreiller. L'homme en blanc sembla hésiter puis lâcha l'information.

\- Vous êtes à l'hôpital de l'Orb. Vous avez été hospitalisé et étiez dans le coma. Ça fait deux semaines que vous êtes alités.

Toute la rage accumulée en Bob disparut à ces mots. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, mais au moins il avait des mots pour comprendre. A l'hôpital. Il avait été blessé dans un combat ?  
C'était bête mais avec ces mots, il avait déjà de quoi faire.  
Vint alors tarauder ses lèvres la question qui lui brûlait les intestins depuis le début.

\- Et… mes amis ? Eux aussi sont hospitalisés ?

Le docteur, car c'était bien ce qu'était l'homme habillé en blanc, le regarda avec étonnement puis reprit cet air sérieux qui lui allait si bien.

\- Pardon mais… quels amis ?  
\- Eh bien… Shinddha Kory, Théo de Silverberg et Grunlek von Krayn. Sont-ils aussi dans cet…. Établissement ? Ou bien alors m'attendent-ils ?

Le docteur sembla gêné et respira un grand coup. _Il a une mauvaise nouvelle_ , pensa immédiatement Bob. Peut-être qu'ils étaient morts. Peut-être qu'il était le dernier survivant du groupe. Aussi prit-il alors les devants.

\- Ils sont morts, c'est ça… vous pouvez me le dire vous savez.

Le docteur le dévisagea comme s'il était fou.

\- Morts ? Non monsieur, ils ne sont pas morts. Des infirmières vous ont en effet entendu prononcer ces noms. Et je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'y a ni Théo de Silverberg, inquisiteur de… « l'Église de la Lumière », ni Grunlek von Krayn avec un bras mécanique ni Shinddha Kory à « l'essence demi-élémentaire ». Ils n'ont tout simplement jamais existé sinon dans votre imagination.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis sûr et certain qu'ils existent. J'ai vécu de nombreuses aventures avec eux ! Je suis Baltha…  
\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, oui.  
\- … semi-démon et pyromage.

A ces mots, le médecin eut un rictus.

\- Non monsieur, désolé. Les démons n'existent pas, et la magie non plus.

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme brun d'avoir un rictus et de sourire à son interlocuteur.

\- Si, je vous l'assure, mon père en est un, et je m'y connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils existent. Le Cratère est une terre dangereuse.

Le médecin fronça alors les sourcils, intrigué. Il y eut un moment de battement puis il posa sa question.

\- Dites moi monsieur, quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?  
\- Eh bien… nous combattions nos ennemis dans la guilde des intendants, Théo était déjà mort, Shin s'est fait pulvériser… puis j'ai failli réussir à abattre le chef de la guilde des intendants. Mais avec les codex, il était trop fort et il a fait s'abattre plusieurs éclairs sur Grunlek et moi-même. Mais ce doit être un cauchemar, sinon je ne serais pas en vie ! Il me semble plutôt qu'avant ça, mes seuls souvenirs concrets sont ceux de Mirage flambant alors que nous quittions la ville sur un navire.

Le docteur releva ses lunettes d'un mouvement de la main et prit des notes. Puis il arracha la page et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Désolé de vous l'apprendre. Vous avez tenté de vous suicider. Vous vous êtes jeté du haut d'un pont dans l'Orb. Des passants vous ont vu et sont venus à votre rescousse. Sans leur aide… vous seriez probablement mort.

Le silence revint alors tout d'un coup, chargeant à travers cette fenêtre, percutant tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il explosa toutes les limites d'un seul coup, fracassa les engins, bouscula la réalité, laissant place à une torpeur éveillée où le silence était la seule et unique règle. Tout se distordait et implosait à mesure que le silence perdurait, détruisant de plus en plus l'environnement mental du jeune homme.  
Et il continua, brisant une à une les frontière. Ce fut d'abord les couleurs qui disparurent, puis les formes, puis l'espace. Puis enfin, le temps.  
Et il repartit en arrière. Il se revoyait sur le pont, s'élançant dans le vide à plat ventre en espérant en finir. Il se revoyait sourire à des personnes dont il ne voyait rien. Tout était flouté. Toutes les larmes qu'il gardait à l'intérieur de son corps brouillaient sa vue. Il ne faisait que les entendre rire. Et il riait lui aussi. Leurs sourires devenaient monstrueux et leurs yeux démentiels.  
Il revit ses livres, il revit tous les moments passés à hurler en silence en s'agrippant le cœur pour éviter qu'il éclate.  
Il revit tous les moments à se plonger dans des univers fictifs pour oublier le reste, pour se sauver de la douleur. Il revit un reportage sur un jeune suicidé qui n'avait pas réussi à tenir. Il revit les lèvres de ses camarades se tordre et émettre des avis. « Quel égoïste ». « Quel idiot ». « Le pauvre » aussi. Tous se mélangeaient. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait tant voulu sauter. Il avait voulu retrouver ces univers plein de joie, de magie, de possibilités, dont l'horizon n'était pas fixé par des immeubles gris mais par un soleil resplendissant.

\- Débranchez-moi.

Il avait trouvé le moyen de briser le silence, de revenir à la réalité. Il voulait la quitter. Il avait vaincu le silence qui hurlait à travers lui.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Ces tuyaux me maintiennent bien en vie non ? Alors débranchez-moi.

Le médecin prit un air complètement stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait vu tel patient. Il lui sourit et lui répondit tout de même.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes de retour, ces tuyaux ne vous sont plus vitaux. Mais je ne peux pas vous les enlever.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit.  
\- Pas le droit de quoi ?  
\- De tuer un patient.  
\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ça ne me sera pas fatal.  
\- Mais vous risqueriez de réessayer de vous suicider. Et je ne peux pas permettre ça.  
\- On privilégie donc la volonté des autres au-dessus de ceux qui souffrent ?  
\- On privilégie la volonté de ceux qui savent ce qu'ils font.  
\- Je sais très bien ce que je fais.  
\- Non. Vous souffrez, et c'est déjà en soi un facteur qui vous influence. Je ne peux laisser un patient se suicider.  
\- Alors libérez-moi. Comme ça je ne serai plus votre patient.  
\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça jeune homme.

Bob se tut alors. Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir, brillaient comme un puits sur le point de déborder à la lumière de la lune. Il regarda sa main avec attention, toujours couché, et fit le geste auquel il était habitué et qui lui permettait d'invoquer des flammes.  
Le docteur sortit, plongeant la chambre dans le noir. Mais même avec la porte fermée, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon entendit le son des touches du téléphones et la voix du docteur.  
Et il regarda encore sa main vide.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle famille

Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle famille

La lumière du soleil inondait complètement la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait le lit du jeune homme, les volets étant grand ouverts. Il appréciait d'ailleurs le soleil, assis contre le dossier du lit. Il n'y avait en effet plus de tuyaux et il pouvait se tenir plus ou moins comme il le voulait. D'une certaine manière, il revoyait dans cette lumière de nombreuses journées dans le Cratère à marcher, à somnoler, à rire.  
Et il n'avait pas envie de rire dans ce monde. Ce monde était fade. Malgré toute la beauté qu'il semblait lui offrit, malgré les myriades de couleurs qui se déversaient sur son visage et dans le ciel, ce monde était en noir et blanc.  
Il regardait dehors, cherchant vainement une quelconque couleur. Le gazouillis incessant des oiseaux ne lui parvenait que de loin et, plus il cherchait dans les arbres qui se dressaient devant la fenêtre le reflet du Cratère.  
Tout le monde, les médecins y compris, lui répétaient que cet endroit n'était pas réel, qu'il avait bien vécu ici et non pas dans une terre imaginaire remplie de toutes sortes de créatures monstrueuses. Il préférait le terme fabuleuses. A chaque fois qu'on lui demandait s'il se souvenait de tel ou tel événement, il souriait. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, on comprenait que oui, il se souvenait bien.  
Alors qu'en réalité, il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi on lui parlait. Lui ne voyait que les sorts ratés, les blagues sur le paladin, les tirs parfaits de Shin, les aventures qu'il avait vécu.  
Mais ça avait l'air de leur faire plaisir. Alors il ne niait pas et continuait de sourire. Celui lui donnait le droit et le temps de voyager dans ses souvenirs. Les nuits à l'auberge, à la belle étoile, à ne pas dormir…  
Cela n'avait jamais existé selon les médecins. Pourtant il s'en souvenait. Il ne se souvenait même que de ça.  
Il avait bien des connaissances sur le monde, mais aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu faire. Ce monde-ci, il en connaissait les règles, mais c'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais vécu. Son vrai monde était ailleurs, il était là où personne ne pouvait le retrouver.

Une nouvelle fois, il regarda sa main dans l'espoir que des flammes en jailliraient. Rien ne se passa. Il soupira. C'était devenu une habitude maintenant. Il essayait chaque matin, se disant qu'il y avait toujours une chance que les flammes reviennent. Bien entendu, les infirmiers lui avaient confirmé qu'il était impossible de créer des flammes à partir de rien du tout. Il avait tenté de leur expliquer que c'était à partir de sa psyché qu'il créait des flammes et non à partir de rien, mais ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre.  
Il agrippa les draps blancs et regarda à nouveau vers le seul endroit par où son imagination pouvait s'échapper. La fenêtre. Le soleil continuait de déverser ses rayons à travers elle et il se glissa par cette brèche, atterrissant dans l'arbre.

La forêt était, quoique dense, bien éclairée par le soleil de midi. Un bruit de corde claqua dans les airs, suivi d'un gémissement, bien vite abrégé. La flèche avait été parfaite, transperçant le coeur de l'animal sans trop le faire souffrir.  
Shin ne tarda pas à revenir alors que Grunlek s'affairait à préparer une sorte de campement, dressant une pile de bois à laquelle Bob mit feu. Bientôt un doux fumet lui parvint, le faisant presque saliver.  
Théo s'assit juste à côté de lui et, ne prenant pas garde à ce que lui disaient le nain et le demi-diable, se servit.  
Mal lui en prit, car il relâcha aussitôt le morceau en hurlant et en agitant sa main.

\- Mais vraiment Théo, quelle brillante idée ! Ça t'apprendra à ne pas nous écouter tient.

Mais l'inquisiteur prit visiblement plutôt la remarque, puisqu'il lança aussitôt d'un air grognon

\- La prochaine fois tu pourras aller te faire voir pour que je te soigne !  
\- Sans doute, mais en attendant, moi je sais comment me démerder quand on se brûle. Et j'évite de le faire.  
\- Oh tais-toi…

Le mage reprit le sourire et tous éclatèrent de rire, même le paladin. Il n'y avait rien de mauvais dans cette journée. Absolument rien.

La rêverie de Balthazar fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il se retourna mais, au lieu de voir le médecin comme il s'y attendait, ce fut les bras de sa mère qui l'accueillirent. Ça il s'en rappelle. Ces bras sont les mêmes que ceux de sa mère dans le Cratère. Exactement les mêmes. Ils n'ont pas changés d'un seul pouce. Toujours aussi doux et bienveillants.  
Toujours la même fonction le réconforter.

Ils restèrent en silence comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, sa mère caressant lentement ses cheveux. Ce silence-ci ne hurlait pas, il chuchotait doucement, accompagnait les lentes caresses.

\- Balthazar… pardon...

Il ne dit rien et la laissa parler. Il devait laisser une chance à cette famille. Certes, il n'oublierait jamais quelle était sa vraie famille, mais il ne pouvait en laisser une autre sans même lui donner l'occasion d'essayer de le faire oublier.

\- Je t'aime Balthazar, j'espère que tu le sais.

Cela surprit Bob. Dans le Cratère, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait plus dit ça sérieusement et d'une telle manière. Non pas que ça lui fit passer l'envie de retourner dans le Cratère, il cherchait toujours comme y arriver, mais ça lui donna une raison de ne pas vouloir lâcher cette nouvelle famille qui essayait de le récupérer.  
Il hésita et, toujours adossé au dossier du lit et dans les bras de sa mère, soupira.

\- Moi aussi… moi aussi...

Il ne se rappelait peut-être pas d'elle, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas ressentir, et rendre.  
Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'essaierait plus. Il aurait voulu la rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Il aurait voulu la regarder et lui dire tout ça dans les yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire ça quand tout ce qu'il cherchait était un moyen de retrouver son vrai monde.  
On avait beau lui dire que ses aventures n'avaient jamais existé et il avait beau acquiescer pour avoir la paix, il ne le pensait pas le moins du monde.  
Par acquis de conscience, il finit cependant par poser la question qui chatouillait ses entrailles. Si sa mère ressemblait tant à la vraie, à celle qu'il connaissait, alors qu'en était-il de son père ?  
Lorsqu'il prononça les mots, il les chuchota, espérant qu'elle ne les entende pas.

\- Et mon… père, va-t-il venir ?

La femme se décrocha de son fils et haussa les épaules.

\- Rien pour l'instant. Je l'ai appelé mais… tu sais comment il est...

 _Non. A moins qu'il ne soit exactement le même et dans ce cas, je ne veux pas le voir._

\- … Je suis sûr qu'il viendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Il t'aime aussi. A sa manière, c'est tout

Elle eut un petit rire sec qui ne trompait pas, elle ne croyait pas non plus à ce qu'elle disait. Puis ils restèrent ensemble pendant encore de longues minutes, regardant au-dehors, elle voyant tout ce qu'elle souhaitait donner à son fils dans cet ensemble de vie, de joie et de lumière, et lui n'y voyant qu'une pâle réminiscence de ses aventures et du Cratère.  
Finalement, on vint toquer à la porte. Le médecin l'ouvrit et invita la mère du jeune homme à partir, lui rappelant qu'il était encore fatigué et sortait de multiples opérations, et avait donc grand besoin de se reposer. Il ajouta un regard insistant en direction de Bob, comme si ces dernières phrases s'adressaient particulièrement à lui, puis quitta la pièce.  
Elle se leva et, avec un dernier regard pour son fils, qui contemplait encore l'arbre et le flot de lumière sans broncher, quitta la pièce.

Balthazar reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

La montagne s'écroulait dans un fracas assourdissant. Des énormes vagues de poussière se soulevèrent, l'aveuglant et le faisant tousser. A côté de lui, Grunlek et Shin protégeaient eux aussi leurs yeux, tentant de distinguer quelque chose à travers la poussière. Le fracas continua longtemps, les différentes parties de la montagnes tombant les unes après les autres et se collapsant.  
Un sentiment d'angoisse montait en lui alors même qu'il se sentait complètement vidé de son énergie.  
La Cité des Merveilles. Ils venaient juste de parvenir à la fuir. Mais il manquait Théo. Les trois compagnons scrutèrent le nuage grisâtre aussi longtemps que les roches glissèrent et s'effondrèrent, explosant en tombant les unes sur les autres. Théo ne ressortait pas.  
Bob revécut le sentiment d'impuissance et son goût amer dans la bouche. Il mourait en héro et tout le monde allait les considérer à l'exact opposé.  
Il y eut un nouveau tremblement et une autre vague de poussière.

Son compagnon lui manquait. Il ne supportait pas cette absence, il avait essayé l'alcool, rien n'y avait fait. Alors il se contentait de se morfondre en riant, pour cacher sa tristesse. Et voilà qu'au fin fond d'une cave obscure, il leur revenait. Non, c'était bien trop beau. Ce devait être un piège.  
Ce n'en était pas un.  
L'euphorie monta peu à peu avant de finalement éclater, lançant le mage dans les bras du paladin.  
Avant d'être rejoint par Grunlek.

Il était reparti. Ils pensaient qu'il était de retour mais non, il était juste possédé. Son corps lui avait été volé. Rien en lui n'était de Théo sinon son corps physique. Tout était la faute de Viktor. Cet homme qui avait agi comme père… et comme maître avant tout. Il s'était sacrifié, mais son apprenti avait été libéré.  
Cet idiot avait provoqué le combat délibérément. Il avait anéanti leurs chances d'abattre Mirage. Mais il allait se venger. Tout ravager. Détruire celui qui lui avait volé son compagnon d'aventures.

Mirage brûlait. Le feu avait débuté dans quelques quartiers seulement, mais avec l'incendie du port, il avait été difficile de contenir toutes les flammes et, sans que quiconque puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, les flammes s'étaient mises à ronger les autres bâtiment, léchant le ciel du bout de leur pointe.  
La ville des intendants brûlait tout comme le Cratère s'était enflammé plusieurs mois auparavant.  
Et ils faisaient voile vers leur île. Tous ensemble.

Puis plus rien. Tout décor s'était effacé brutalement de son esprit, ne laissant qu'un immense espace vide et noir. Rien à l'horizon, rien dessous, rien derrière. La parfaite représentation de la concentration que demandait la maîtrise d'un démon intérieur. Il fallait que tout soit parfaitement régulé, qu'il ne trouve aucune faille à infiltrer.  
Et maintenant il se retrouver à lui parler. Et ça devait être lui. Il devait prendre sa forme pour marchander. Comme s'il se moquait de lui.

\- Tais-toi. Et considère ce marché. Tu auras les pleins pouvoirs. Tout. Absolument tout. En revanche, tu vas me promettre de ne pas toucher à un seul cheveux de mes amis. Les autres, le pays, les arbres, les civils… je te laisse les pleins pouvoirs.

Il lui sourit.

\- Je suis si fier de toi… mon fils…

...

La lumière du soleil continuait à couler à flot dans la chambre et les larmes sur ses joues, faisant briller la pièce d'une lumière crépusculaire et ses joues d'un reflet argenté. Sans regarder, il sut que son père était là. Une respiration claire et contrôlée.

Ses compagnons lui manquaient. Plus que tout. Autant il pouvait combler les terrains, les forêts, les rivières, les villes, les dames, les montagnes autant il lui était impossible pour lui de combler le vide occasionné par la disparition de sa famille.  
C'était tout ce qu'il cherchait dans ce monde-ci, qu'on disait imaginaire. Il cherchait des compagnons. L'horizon qu'il cherchait était humain.  
Il ne regarda même pas son père, le laissant prendre la parole. Lui aussi savait que son fils était réveillé. Il l'avait senti, comme seuls le peuvent faire les parents.

\- J'espère que tu vas mieux mon fils. La nouvelle m'a profondément attristé.  
\- Si tu le dis… ce n'est pas vraiment ce que laisse transparaître ta voix ceci dit.

Son père soupira. Son fils refusait même de le regarder dans les yeux. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour en arriver là ? Ne l'avait-il pas toujours soutenu financièrement ?  
Ce fut donc Balthazar qui reprit la parole.

\- Et… comment tu t'appelles déjà ?  
\- Tu as même oublié ça ? Mon nom est Enoch.

Bob lâcha un rire franc mais sec, sans pour autant se retourner vers son père. Quoi. Sérieusement ? Cela pouvait-il être même possible ?

\- Non… sérieusement ?  
\- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux mon fils.  
\- Ah… dans ce cas je comprends mieux pourquoi tu sembles n'avoir rien à faire de moi.  
\- Comprend bien, j'étais très occupé, et je le suis encore. La journée est longue.

Si son père dans ce monde était le même que dans le Cratère, alors il comprenait bien des choses. D'un certain côté, cela lui réchauffa le coeur. Son père l'aimait vraiment. Il avait juste une manière particulière de le montrer. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pardonner certains mots. Et ne résista pas à l'envie d'en profiter et d'enfoncer le clou plus loin, histoire de se venger sur ce père d'un monde inconnu pour se venger de son père du monde dont on l'avait extirpé.

\- Ah, tu étais occupé donc ? Si occupé… tu n'avais pas à t'occuper des problèmes de ton fils, n'est-ce pas ? Ou est-ce que tu ne le voulais pas ? Laisse-moi deviner maintenant, tu vas partir et laisser ma mère toute seule, n'est-ce pas ? Il semblerait que, quel que soit le monde où l'on vive, certaines personnes ne changent jamais.  
\- Le monde où tu prétendais vivre n'est qu'une illusion, une création de ton esprit pour combler le vide.  
\- Vide créé par quoi à ton avis ? Quel vide ? Celui de ton absence à la maison ?

Ce fut avec douleur qu'Enoch encaissa la réplique. Il voulait tout justifier, tout lui expliquer, mais il ne se sentait pas légitime le moins du monde.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi…  
\- Bravo alors. Tu as peut-être soutenu financièrement le garçon dont j'ai pris la place, mais je suis presque sûr que c'est ça qui l'a fait passer à l'acte. Pour que votre seule façon d'aider votre enfant soit de lui donner de l'argent, du pouvoir, alors vous êtes bien capable. Mais vous pourriez peut-être m'aider après-tout… peut-être pourriez-vous enfin aider votre fils pour de vrai ?

Le jeune homme avait commencé à tourner la tête vers son père, dévoilant déjà un œil encore humide et une joue toujours rongée par le sel des larmes.  
Le silence qu'il obtint en réponse lui suffit largement.

\- Vous savez ce qui m'est plus cher que tout ? Retourner de là d'où je viens, retrouver mes compagnons.  
\- … tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.  
\- Si je le sais, très bien même. Mon père dans le Cratère était un démon puissant. Et il était exactement comme vous. Aimant son fils mais incapable de le montrer tant qu'il était en vie sinon en lui donnant plus de pouvoir.  
\- Le… Cratère ? C'est là le nom de la terre où tu as passé ces deux dernières semaines ?

Balthazar avait désormais plongé son regard dans celui de son père. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une volonté immense.

\- Ces deux dernières semaines ? Non. Ces dernières décennies.  
\- Des décennies à explorer un cratère ? Un endroit clos et circulaire ? Quel triste sort… pourquoi donc vouloir y retourner quand on peut visiter un monde de merveilles ? Décidément mon fils… tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.  
\- SI JE LE SAIS !

Bob s'était relevé avec violence, tapant contre le matelas du lit et tentant d'incendier son père du regard.

\- J'en ai assez que l'on me dise que je ne sais pas quoi choisir, que je ne sais pas ce que je dis ! J'en ai assez que l'on pense être mieux placé que moi pour dire ce que je veux ou ce que je sais ! Et quelles merveilles que celles de ce monde en effet ! Un horizon de vide, une société qui ne cherche qu'à nous briser !  
\- Ce que tu reproches au monde, tu pourrais aussi le reprocher au monde dont tu prétends venir, non ?  
\- Oui. Oui je le pourrais. A la différence que dans ce monde, des personnes en valent encore la peine ! Même si pour cela je dois me condamner à une prison circulaire !  
\- Tu préfères vivre enfermé à vivre libre ? Quel choix étrange…

Le jeune homme se calma et prit une profonde respiration. Bien qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin de repos, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement d'arriver à cracher tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Vivre libre ? Je suis plus étriqué dans ce monde sphérique et dans ses conventions de bonheur que dans une disque fini ! Je préfère vivre enfermé entre des montagnes avec des amis véritables plutôt qu'enfermé entre du vide avec des loups en place et lieu d'amis !  
\- Ce n'est le cas que parce que tu n'as pas encore pu trouver ta place dans ce monde.  
\- Et je ne le peux pas. Je ne peux pas trouver de place dans un monde qui n'en laisse aucune. Je ne veux pas me battre pour un monde dont je ne veux pas. Vous ne connaissez rien au Cratère. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi je l'aime.

Il retourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, signifiant par la même la fin de la discussion. Plusieurs secondes se passèrent avant que son père ne se décide à faire racler les pieds de la chaise contre le sol, ouvrir la porte, sortir, la fermer.  
Et alors Balthazar pu à nouveau se concentrer sur le souvenir de ses amis, sur sa famille. Sur ce vide immense qui le torturait continuellement. Toute la beauté de ce monde, eût-elle été égale à celle du Cratère, n'aurait jamais pu combler le néant qui rongeait ses veines.  
Il avait besoin d'eux. Et une nouvelle fois, il s'abandonna aux larmes, qui restaient décidément le seul moyen de les invoquer.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle chance ?

Coincé dans le lit, il avait tout son temps pour penser et réfléchir. Quand il ne sombrait pas dans le sommeil pour retrouver le Cratère, son soleil, ses murmures, ses intrigues, ses odeurs et ses dangers, c'est ce qu'il trouvait de mieux à faire pour passer le temps.  
Car depuis son « réveil », comme tous s'obstinaient à appeler son départ forcé du Cratère, il avait reçu de nombreuses visites, qui ne l'avaient pas laissé complètement de marbre face à sa situation.  
Tout d'abord sa famille, qui lui avait laissé l'impression d'être l'exacte copie de celle qu'il avait pu avoir dans le Cratère. Ensuite toutes les personnes qui se disaient ses amis et lui racontaient des anecdotes dans l'espoir de lui faire revenir la mémoire. Il leur souriait sans leur répondre, espérant que son sourire suffise à effacer les questions et à les éloigner. Et ça marchait, du moins en général.  
Mais outre ces visites qui, à défaut d'être bénéfiques, étaient au moins peu fatigantes, il recevait aussi la visite de médecins en tous genres. Il sentait venir ces visites, le pas qu'il entendait dans le couloir était différent, la porte ne grinçait pas. Eux avaient l'habitude de l'hôpital et cela se sentait.  
Ces visites là, il les supportait mal. On venait lui expliquer qu'il s'était sans doute créé cet univers lors de son coma afin de supporter le choc, qu'au vu des similitudes entre réalité et ce qu'il appelait son monde natal, ce ne pouvait être qu'une invention de sa psychée.  
Et malgré le peu de crédit qu'il pouvait accorder à ces sornettes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, de retourner mentalement ces idées dans tous les sens, d'en étudier chaque angle et chaque arête.  
Quel monde était donc réel ? Celui qu'il ressentait par sa vue, son ouïe, son toucher, son odorat ? Celui de l'instant présent et vécu ? Ou bien était-ce celui qui battait dans son cœur et parcourait ses veines ? Celui d'un instant éternel et gravé en lui ?

On lui avait expliqué que la réalité n'avait rien de fantastique, qu'elle n'était pas une terre d'aventures et de magie, qu'il n'y avait ni diables, ni élémentaires, ni magiciens, ni quoi que ce soit de « surnaturel ».  
Mais pour lui, c'était justement cette absence qui lui semblait surnaturelle. Il n'arrivait pas à penser une terre remplie de créatures magiques et surpuissantes, n'arrivait pas à distinguer les contours flous d'une réalité qui ne laissait nulle place à la magie et les rêves.  
D'un autre côté, il lui arrivait aussi de se demander s'il n'était pas possible que l'univers où il se trouvait désormais était complètement dépendant de sa présence et de sa volonté. Rien ne pouvait prouver que tous ceux qui étaient venus les uns après les autres lui parler n'étaient pas des créatures dont l'existence serait mise en péril par son départ pour le Cratère. Peut-être n'étaient-elles que des ombres et images sans véritable existence, sans passé ni futur. Peut-être n'étaient-elles que des éclats d'un instant présent désirant durer à jamais, acquérir un passé et un futur, dérober la réalité au Cratère.

Ces pensées ne voulaient pas quitter son esprit et, alors que la nuit se tassait peu à peu pour laisser place à une lumière blanchâtre caractéristique, il s'assoupit peu à peu. Le sommeil venait enfin à sa rencontre pour le soulager un tant soit peu des fardeaux qu'il avait à endurer durant la nuit et la journée. Il le laissa l'emporter et s'endormit, retrouvant enfin le Cratère.

Dans un grand jardin où resplendissaient arbres fruitiers, roseraies, haies taillées et fontaines sculptées, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon souriait. Il était de discuter avec une noble, qui lui renvoyait le même sourire. Il adorait ce petit jeu et ne s'en lassait jamais, au grand dam de Théo.  
Mais le paladin lui laissait la paix. Si le demi-diable était à l'aise parmi les grands et aimait jouer à leurs petits jeux, sa nature de diable n'y étant pas pour rien, le paladin avait plus de difficultés avec le monde de l'aristocratie.  
Mais en cette occasion particulière, il avait accepté sans broncher. C'était en effet une fête donnée par le Duc Ragnar et son fils Vendis et ils n'avaient pas pu refuser l'invitation. Ils étaient donc dans le jardin ducal, la table ayant été disposée dehors pour éviter la chaleur des salles intérieures.  
Le jardin était bien connu des alentours et apprécié dans un très large périmètre. Venir chez le Duc Ragnar juste pour observer les jardins était plutôt coutumier et cela créait un mouvement presque incessant chez cet ami des quatre aventuriers.  
La journée était bien agréable, une légère brise soufflait, le parfum des mets embaumait. Le mage salua la dame avec laquelle il discuta et se rapprocha de Théo, tout sourire.

\- Ça va, tu supportes bien ?  
\- Disons que ça pourrait être pire.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on en a bientôt fini je pense. Il me semble que Ragnar va faire son discours d'ici quelques minutes. Ensuite on pourra s'attabler. Et après on ira remercier Ragnar et on partira. Mais d'ici là, laisse-moi m'amuser !

L'inquisiteur rit franchement et lui donna un coup dans le dos.

\- Je vais laisser la princesse s'amuser alors ! On se voit lors du banquet.

Il partit avec le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui rassura Balthazar. Que son compagnon prenne bien la fête était une bonne chose. Il se dirigea alors vers Ragnar, qui était entouré par plusieurs nobliaux ainsi que deux comtesses, qui discutaient apparemment plutôt avec Vendis qu'avec son père.  
Le pyromancien sourit et s'approcha en silence. Puis, en tirant la révérence, il les salua joyeusement.

\- Bonjour messieurs, bonjours mesdames ! Quelle belle compagnie que voici ! Comment vous portez-vous ?

Ce faisant, il cligna de l'oeil en direction de Vendis, qui en profita pour s'échapper en le remerciant d'un signe de la main. Le Duc prit le mage dans ses bras.

\- Mon vieil ami ! J'allais justement faire mon discours ! Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner ?  
\- Mais bien entendu cher Duc !

Comme toujours, il avait eu raison. Il connaissait bien les nobles et les bourgeois pour les avoir fréquenté de nombreuses années et cette connaissance ouvrait bien des portes à qui savait s'en servir. Et qui le pouvait mieux qu'un mage semi-diable, charmeur et charmant ?  
Il suivit donc Ragnar sur le petit promontoire qui avait été élevé pour l'occasion.

\- Mes chers amis !

Balthazar n'écouta pas le discours du duc, cherchant plutôt ses compagnons du regard dans la foule Grunlek était au premier rang. Il connaissait mieux encore que Bob les couloirs de la noblesse, étant lui-même de sang-royal. Mais il n'en gardait pas de particulièrement bons souvenirs. Il appréciait cependant les quelques fêtes données par Ragnar, qui étaient aussi pour lui l'occasion de revoir Vendis, leur protégé.  
Théo lui s'était réfugié au dernier rang, écoutant le discours en baillant.  
Et Shin était posté dans un chêne, observant la fête de son abri en hauteur et restant attentif, son arc à la main.  
Mais rien n'allait leur arriver. Aujourd'hui était une somptueuse journée. Et ils allaient en profiter.

La douce chaleur du soleil caressant sa peau avait fini par le réveiller. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et laissait s'engouffrer un vent frais qui venait nager dans ses cheveux. La page caressa son doigt et se tourna. Pas complètement. Juste assez pour rester un peu la tête enivrée de rêves.

Quelqu'un s'assit juste à côté de lui dans un silence gêné. Iel voulait lui dire quelque chose, Balthazar en était convaincu.

\- Euh… hum… bonjour ?

Gagné. C'était facile. Maintenant, il essayait de deviner à l'avance ce qu'iel allait dire. Mais avant cela, il lea répondit, d'un ton plutôt froid :

\- Bonjour.

C'était là que le jeu commençait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son interlocuteur, comme il le faisait dans le Cratère. C'était une personne un peu ronde, avec environ la vingtaine. Iel avait des cheveux longs et blonds qui lea conféraient une certaine grâce, lui rappelant un peu quelques mages qu'il avait connu. Son visage était peu bronzé et une longue cicatrice ornait son arcade sourcilière. Iel allait lui demander… de parler. Une discussion s'ouvrait ainsi, d'abord on se présentait puis on demandait si on pouvait parler.

\- C'était juste pour te dire que… hum, si jamais tu as besoin de parler, tu es le bienvenu.

Raté. C'était fréquent qu'on l'invite à parler. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, tout de même étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une personne du… même âge que lui, lui propose de parler.

\- C'est bien sympathique mais… de quoi ?

Nouvelle manche. Iel portait des un t-shirt avec un Dark Vador et un jean en parfait état. Et des lunettes. Ovales. Son premier échec l'avait déconcentré et il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette personne. Iel allait rire. Iel allait avoir un petit rire gêné car iel ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, puis il lui dirait de quoi il voulait parler.  
Et iel commença à rire sans grande conviction. Gagné.

\- Eh bien, tu as été absent en cours depuis un peu plus d'un mois donc des rumeurs se sont propagées. Certains disent que tu as tenté de te suicider.

\- C'est vrai.

Il avait répondu sèchement instinctivement. Il n'était pas question d'en parler plus que ça. Mais au moins il avait gagné la seconde manche. Et c'était l'heure de la belle. Apparemment, iel n'était pas très à l'aise dans la discussion. Iel n'était pas un de ses amis. Enfin, s'il avait eu des amis. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient donc. La suite lui semblait toute tracée.

\- Ça va mieux, il n'y a pas à s'en faire.

C'était une de ces phrases bateaux qu'il avait commencé à lancer à tout va. C'était plus simple que d'expliquer que l'on l'avait tiré de son monde pour le forcer à venir dans ce dernier.  
Il avait commencé à l'utiliser en même temps qu'il avait commencé à jouer avec chaque personne qu'il rencontrait. Ça lui permettait de se replonger dans la peau du pyromancien qu'il était lorsque l'accès à ses livres lui était interdit.

\- Ah ! C'est tant mieux j'imagine !

Il avait gagné la belle. Il était plutôt fier de lui sur le coup. Mais à ce qu'il semblait, iel n'en avait pas fini avec lui.  
Là par contre, il ne savait pas le moins du monde ce qu'iel allait lui dire ou lui proposer.

Lea blond.e sortit un papier de sa poche. A vue d'oeil, iel l'avait préparé depuis longtemps. Il était tout froissé et l'encre qui avait bavé était bien sèche.

\- Je m'appelle Léa. C'est mon mail. Si jamais tu veux quand même parler, n'hésite pas.

Il, ou elle, il ne le savait plus, hésita quelques secondes puis reprit les papiers des mains du jeune homme brun. Il y écrivit une succession de nombres avant de le lui rendre.

\- Et mon numéro. Si tu veux discuter.

Balthazar était perturbé par cette personne. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Son expérience des nobles et des bourgeois lui avait appris bien des choses, et c'était, depuis son réveil, une des rares fois qu'il avait sentit qu'on ne lui disait pas tout cela juste car c'était socialement exigé. Ça venait du coeur.

\- Merci Léa. Vraiment.

Un instant l'image de Théo, Grunlek et Shin se vaporisa de son esprit. Peut-être pouvait-il trouver ici aussi des gens bienveillants ?


	5. Chapitre 4 : In tenebris lux est

Chapitre 4  
In tenebris lux est

Les flots de ténèbres coulent autour de lui et se collent à sa peau. Dans cet océan rempli de méduses noires et de sombres et denses nuages, dans ce lieu de cécité absolu, une fulgurance le frappe pourtant. Elle traverse son esprit.

 _T'es une putain d'hérésie. Et je t'ai toujours pas buté. Alors arrête de faire chier et fais-moi confiance un peu pour une fois.  
_  
Le souvenir de la voix du paladin a tranché à vif dans son esprit, mais la plaie lumineuse est aussitôt recouverte par des entrelacs de bile d'ébène et le filet luminescent de pus qui en était sorti fut absorbé et effacé.

 _Bordel Bob, accroche-toi ! On dégage tout de suite, ça sert à rien de risquer ta peau ici !_

Chaque mot qui lui revient de Grunlek fissure un peu plus les ténèbres et en fait dégouliner l'ichor. Pourtant, cela ne suffit pas. Les ombres reviennent encore danser et chassent l'or et le jour en hurlant et déployant leur manteau de nuit et de peur.

 _Bob ! Je gèlerai autant de saloperies d'araignées qu'il faudra, mais tu reviens ! Allez, lâche pas !_

La nuit se met à siffler et hurler alors que les chairs noircies des ombres se déchirent et se disloquent. Des filets de lumière dégoulinent le long des plaies et s'écrasent sur le sol, éclaboussant Balthazar.

Des mains percèrent ce qu'il restait du voile de ténèbres qui l'enveloppait, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements de terreur et de douleur à l'ombre mouvante. Elle s'évapora peu à peu et laissa la lumière entourer Balthazar, le forçant à plisser les yeux.  
Les mains se rapprochèrent encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit apparaître derrière elles les corps brillants, scintillants, aveuglants.

Puis il cligne des yeux.

Et l'instant d'après, il n'y a plus qu'une fumée grisâtre qui s'évapore dans des tourbillons luminescents. Tout s'efface autour de lui, seul demeure ce brouillard silencieux et calme. Il n'y a plus de vent, plus de vagues, plus de tempêtes, plus que cela. Un sol où se meuvent ombre et brouillard et où ne scintillent nulle étoile pour le moment.  
Il respire. Avale ce brouillard délicat qui semble l'entourer et le porter. Ne recrache rien. N'étouffe pas. Et expire.

Ce n'était… qu'un cauchemar ? Les sueurs froides qu'il avait le laissait présager et, bien que le lit fut hautement inconfortable et les douleurs très incommodantes, il ouvrit les yeux. Dans l'obscurité totale. Pas une seule source de lumière, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses yeux. Voilà qui renforçait l'hypothèse du cauchemar. Ses cheveux coulaient sur ses joues et ses épaules.  
Il repensa un moment à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Les ténèbres. La peur. Les grondements. Les plaintes. Les gémissements. Un éclat de lumière. L'absence. Le vide. Les voix de ses amis qui s'effaçaient. L'absence. Le vide. L'oubli. L'absence. L'oubli. Lui.

Une quinte de toux le secoua. Des bruits de pas survinrent, brisant l'irréel et le rassurant. Il n'était pas tout seul.

\- Théo ?

Sa voix était faiblarde, et il avait du mal à retenir sa toux. Pourtant, il appelait encore. Les ténèbres autour de lui le secouaient, lui donnant même la nausée.

\- Shin ?

Une étoile apparut dans un petit carré de nuit. Elle n'était pas très brillante, à peine un point blanc oublié sur une toile. C'était comme si on ne voyait pas sa lumière fleurir.  
Pourtant, elle était là.

\- Grunlek !

A nouveau, il fut secoué par sa toux. Mais les l'obscurité s'était dissipée, faisant place à la nuit, froide, silencieuse, arpentée par le brouillard et constellée par les étoiles. La vue de Balthazar devint plus claire peu à peu, lui découvrant la chambre où il se trouvait. Il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Une porte s'ouvrit, précédée d'ombres et de murmures.

Il ne reconnut pas les silhouettes instantanément.

\- Balthazar.

Cela revint à sa mémoire. Léa, c'était cela son nom ? Sans doute. Et les autres ? Ils étaient des amis aussi. Ils entrèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis ils refermèrent la porte.

Rien. Silence. Ce temps fut privé. Un moment sans personne pour le raconter. Deux ombres qui discutent, des étoiles dans les cheveux. La lumière n'éclairait pas assez pour qu'on y voit, pour qu'on puisse rapporter quoi que ce soit. Ça dura longtemps. Je suppose. Qu'avez-vous entendu alors ?  
Je ne me présente pas, pas besoin de me connaître. Je ne suis rien. Peut-être une voix sourde.  
Peut-être l'entendez-vous claire et résonnante. Fluette ou grave. Murmurante ou explosive.  
Ça, ça ne tient qu'à vous. Mais moi, ça me va. Je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer ici. C'est privé. Vous comprenez. Alors il faut bien qu'on parle un peu. Pour leur donner le temps.  
C'est long de vivre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ça vaut le coup je pense. Vous pensez qu'ils ont fini ? Peut-être.  
Moi, je leur laisserais encore un peu de temps. Les retrouvailles, vous comprenez. Moi, vous, nous avons tout notre temps. Enfin, moi oui, vous peut-être pas. Moi je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Vous, rien ne vous empêche de partir. Ce n'est jamais très joyeux un hôpital. Vous pourriez très bien aller dans des déserts, des chambres à coucher, des forêts merveilleuses…

Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tant à les attendre ? Vous voulez savoir comment tout ça finit ?  
Je vous comprends je pense. Au début, moi aussi j'aimais bien savoir comment ça finissait. Mais avec le temps, j'en suis venu à comprendre que toutes les fins sont pareilles.

Elles vous laissent un arrière goût dans la bouche. Elles tentent de vous repousser.  
Moi-même, je fais tout pour vous empêcher de lire la fin. J'essaye coûte que coûte d'éloigner le point final, de le rejeter encore et encore. Là !  
Ça aurait pu être la fin. Et, comme tout le monde, vous auriez arrêté de lire avant le dernier point. On ne lit jamais le dernier point. Ce serait accepter qu'il est le dernier. Si vous ne le lisez pas, l'histoire n'est pas finie.  
Alors moi, je fais ça pour vous. J'éloigne ce moment. J'éloigne le moment où vous devrez fermer les yeux et revenir au début. Peut-être un jour arriverai-je à faire en sorte de ne pas terminer mon histoire. J'aimerais bien. Ça vous épargnerait tant.  
Peut-être avez-vous manqué quelque chose de cette histoire. Je suis encore un débutant et sans doute le serai-je toujours. Surtout, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de parler en mon nom. J'ai sans doute très mal dit beaucoup de choses.  
Enfin bon. Le matin devrait bientôt arriver je pense. Vous entendez ? Non, évidemment. Si je ne vous dis pas, vous n'entendez pas. Vous entendez ? Dès que vous passez sur ces mots, d'un coup, vous entendez. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous de me le dire. Moi ? Ce serait trop simple. Si je vous dis que j'entends des rires, vous entendrez des rires venir de cette chambre. Si je vous dis entendre des pleurs, vous entendrez des pleurs.  
Même si je vous disais que j'entendais des étagères, vous les entendriez. Vous entendriez le son de vos étagères. Celui que vous leur prêtez.  
Alors je ne vous dirai rien.

Pour une fois, je vous laisserai vous débrouiller tout seul un petit moment avant de m'effacer et de finir tout cela. Profitez-en pour écouter. Peut-être un jour pourrez-vous me dire ce que vous avez entendu. Qui sait, on pourrait se recroiser ?  
Et puis, si vous ne lisez jamais le dernier point, je serai toujours en suspens. Libre à vous de venir me parler ensuite. Même si je ne suis pas très bavard. Ou un peu trop ? A vous d'en juger.  
Ecoutez. Entendez.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre, l'aube était déjà passée. Le médecin avait donné son accord, il n'y avait plus aucun risque de rechute. Les quintes de toux étaient le dernier signe de la guérison.

Le soleil brillait faiblement, les nuages s'écroulaient dans le ciel pour se reposer après de longues migrations. Là-bas, entre deux crêtes de montagne, un bout d'horizon dépassait.

Ils le pointèrent du doigt. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de nom. Pas vraiment de visage. Pas vraiment de grand-chose.

Ils parlaient juste. Parlaient de visiter le monde, de chasser les nuages et les arcs-en-ciel, de modifier la Terre sous leurs pas, de ne pas trop dormir et de beaucoup rêver.

Ils furent ce qu'ils ont voulu, ce qui aurait été le plaisir de bien d'autre qui toussent encore aujourd'hui, qui sourient malgré tout en sachant que quoi qu'il en soit ils auront, eux aussi, leur bout d'horizon vertigineux, pour faire peur, pour les griser


End file.
